Destiny
by Blue Blossoms
Summary: The war is on, Harry is on death line, the light is loosing and there is no other way out except... . TIMETRAVEL fic with a twist Draco/Hermione with a bit of Hermione/Tom!
1. Chapter 1

Destiny

"Don't say fate doesn't exist,

Don't say destiny is controlled by us.

Because fate do exist

And

Destiny controls us."

CHAPTER : 1

"War" which was now a deaden word for the whole world and of course the very reason of the destroyed , deserted Hogwarts . But yet not everything was dead which was connected to hogwards nor it can be said it was in good condition . Hogwards now was ruined , spookey – in other words a perfect Monster Manson , but say it a marical yet everything was in its place as if glued and not even the war could displace them except the furniture which had no trace .

But something . . . something was there that was moving , trying to lift itself but failed miserably . Just then at the door something also spoke of life in it . In pitch darkness , in the great hall which had overcome with silence for a while or to say for some weeks had suddenly decided to speak . . . to proclaim of its liveliness . A few hours later when the sun raised breaking the mysterious night unveiled most unlikely sight which was well hidden mystery for endless nights . Of course , mysteries are the delights of the dark sky , which said nothing! But did see every thing .

"Ahhhhhhhhh" "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" came the screams as though that something had realised that it was alive , alive for days which seemed as decades and now has realised the buries and pains on its skin . After some time one body sat up so did the other in few minutes getting revealed in the beaming rays of the sum . It blinded it with its intensity . . . . just then "thund" something fell down hitting hard the cold floor . The other body ran , to the source or to say tried its best to walk after some long days .

The sunbeam sparkled on the body soon revealing the platinum blonde hair which was messed up in dirt , then came the eyes . . . oh that magnificent blue eyes which closed as soon as it sensed the sunbeam . So the hand through up to cover its eyes from the flashing rays . the body unwillingly dragged itself to the source of sound and reached it , which seemed like a century . Then it again bent with some pain screams to examine the soft but dirty body of someone . First assuming it to be dead reached for its hand as the body somewhat felt like a human to check its pulse . A weak pulse . . . . Gosh! a weak pulse ! astonished but at the same time delighted to discover it . It searched for the trace to identify it but in no vain the light never seemed to look up in the dark corner of the room .

Then it remembered something . . . its wand , of course its wand but . . but where is it ? By all power its body could summon up it tried to summon its wand by mental power and stretched out its hand to grip it which came flying towards it . In few seconds a wooden piece made its presence felt to its master . without losing anther moment its master casted "lumos" and the sparkling blue light reviled a buried , scared and weak body of a female . Just then something made that short chopped hair boy to realise that it was none other than his most fancied mudblood in his class .

"Oh God! This is not happening" was only thought that had crossed the boy's head before he fell down himself to recover from the drain his body and mind indicated from the long _**work**_ . After some time which seemed as hours he woke up again just to find his classmate showing some signs of consciousness , without wasting time he called out her name "Hermoine! Hermoine wake up" . She knew someone was calling her but could not move out who , she held out her hand in sign to lift her up to the body she presumed to be sitting . He soon reched out for it and tried his best to pull her up and placing his other hand on her back to support her , suppressing his pain . This sudden contct made them both experience a shock in no minutes , they pull back at fast as possible .

After some time she spoke "Who are you? Whe-Where a-are we?" the only words she could manage to speak after long time "I-I am Draco Malfoy and we are both here – _**alone**_ in the Great Hall" he answered in a calm but firm , sweet but in a weak voice . Her head shot up and she was in complete shock , in shock she squeezed his hand "Ahhhh! It hurts" said Draco screamed on top of his voice "I am sorry I am sorry I am sorry" said Hermoine hurriedly and moved her hand away from Draco's . "My wounds are as bad as yours Hermoine" said Draco just after Hermoine moved her hand away . "I am really sorry , I was in shock because you were the last one I expected to see and so couldn't help but squeeze , Iam sorry , I – I mean it Draco" . They both were thinking the same – for the first time they were being civil to each other . "It's ok because I highly doubted myself to be alive after what had happened" answered Draco after a long pause with his calm voice with slight hint of pain .

"So did I , never thought would be alive to see the daylight again" said Hermoine searching for some support to rest her back on . They both now dragged their bodies to the nearest wall for support , choosing to be quite for sometime . Then Hermoine said "Do you think any of our friends would be alive" "No! When our own condition is so worse even being in Hogwards , none would have survived in the outside battle field ." answered Draco "You are right" said Hermoine almost crying "Hey don't cry" said Draco wiping the tears with his thumb as he had sensed her soft cry . They unusually were sitting close and were at the same time thinking the same – What would have happened all these days? And . . . why they are here in the Great Hall all of the world . These were irritating , unanswerable questions which were hard truths .

"Hermoine , I think we should go to the room of requirement and rest there for sometime till we fully recover from our _**pathetic**_ condition" said Draco waiting to hear what Hermoine would say .

"I agree ."

It was the first time she agreed to his opinion and also it was the first time they were close to each other , in the same condition , stuck at the same place . It was simply unthinkable .

**This is the first chapter and I promise the rest will be coming soon so don't you worry about the rest . Do REVIEW as this is my first try . HOPE you all like it . BYE!**

_ **Shagy**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER : 2

They managed to reach room of requirement which was on the seventh floor near the clock with their apparition skills . As soon as they reached the seventh floor , standing a few inches from the room of requirement Draco muttered "Give us a comfortable room to live , to keep our bodies warm ." No sooner they entered the room it was lit up with fire at the fireplace , a bed for two was there , some comfortable chairs were placed in the center of the room as well as in front of the fireplace .

"That's perfect" said Hermione in delight but Draco had other plans "I wish we had some clothes to wear and a bathroom to clean ourselves ." and no sooner there appeared a wardrobe and in right corner a bathroom door became visible .

"But first we have to get these wounds healed , I can't stand with its miserable pain any longer" said Hermione .

"First , where is your wand" asked Draco eyeing Hermione .

"I reckon it is in my pocket" she said and checked her jeans pockets and pulled out her wand from one.

"Good" said Draco "now we both know that these are caused by dark magic mostly and some of them are just war wounds , so I guess you know how to heal some of them." said Draco facing Hermione who was now eyeing the room. It was long , rectangular shaped room. The windows were in front of them as Draco and herself were standing in west corner of the room which meant the long arched windows were on the east side of the room. "The light is enough to lighten up the whole room . . ." said Hermione now eyeing windows "and just too perfect to wake us up as our bed seems to be in front of one."

"We have to hung curtains , we can't leave clues for the follower." said Draco eyeing the two windows in the far corners.

"Yes I know" said Hermione confusing Draco.

"For what?" asked Draco.

"Yes , I know some spells to heal the dark magic wounds.

"Oooh" said Draco. She couldn't help but smile.

To say the room was perfectly now hung with some silver and sky blue curtains and a weak lamp with green shade of light hung to the ceiling in the middle of the room. "I wish could get some comfy to cover myself on the couch." Said Hermione , she got what she wished for. She had planned to have some shut eyes as Draco has gone to bath. They now looked less hunted with some neat bandages on their arms , legs and on forehead , after observing the room Hermione and Draco got busy with throwing spells on each other and fixing their war wounds. Just then Draco came from his much needed relaxed bath with satin p.j's and shirt on.

"Surprising! Aren't you a big fan of pink like other girls." asked Draco to Hermione who was wearing white cotton deep 'U' shaped neck top and emerald green p.j's . "No" she answered simply.

Draco sited himself in puffy chair , they were in the center of the room under the dim green light with coffee table in center of the comfy sofa set.

"Feeling better? Coz I already do" asked Draco.

"Yeah me too. So what's next? Have any idea why we two co-incidentally are alive of all people as we were fighting furiously and finding ourselves alive in Hogwarts that to in Great Hall?" asked Hermione in one go.

"Nop! That's exactly what I have been thinking from the moment I found you alive." Answered Draco.

"Me too from the instant I found us alive." said Hermione.

"I guess we now should have something to drop in our growling stomachs. I wonder how many days were we on fast." said Draco.

"Provide us some delicious food." Yelled Hermione to the room , instantly the food appeared on the coffee table.

"Better go and have them all in front of the fireplace. Its bit chilly here." Said Draco.

"Great idea."

Now for the fourth time Hermione had agreed with him since the morning thought Draco. They herded towards the two armchairs with their hands full of food items and placed them on the warm carpeted floor. They dozed off instantly after they stomached the delicious food on the bed , of course with pillow partition in between. The conscious sleep was better than the unconscious sleep they were in till this morning. With some neat cloths on and neatly covered wounds they both enjoyed their sleep in cosy bed in cosy room. Just Bliss!

They woke after some endless hours , just on time for lunch or to say second lunch. They attended the nature call , washed their faces before attacking the delicious food. "So shall we patrol the whole school to find something or someone alive." asked Hermione helping herself with the dessert. "I hardly believe if there are any alive people but then , there is no harm in checking also." said Draco gulping the dessert.

They were walking through corridors and reached out to check all rooms but till then no result , no one found. They reached library.

"Strange everything is in order! Yeah caked in dust though" said Draco surprised.

"That's good! Marvellous!" shouted Hermione in joy.

"Now we can have some answers to the questions" said Draco dryly.

"What are you talking about ?" asked Hermione rising the wand to cast a spell to clean up the mess.

"The castle is not responding , I tried all spells but in vain" said Draco doing the same to help Hermione who was wearing 'the confused' look on her face. Seeing this Draco answered "What I mean is we are trapped with no way out , like house arrest. I tried all spells I knew to unlock the doors."

"When did you do that ? I mean when you tried to open the doors" asked Hermione.

"Before we slept."

"Oooh."

"I think we should go to the Headmaster's room , I'm having this feeling that we can find some answers there" said Draco finishing the last shelf he was cleaning.

"Yeah sure" answered Hermione. "We have cleaned library perfectly."

They climbed the stairs to reach Headmaster's room and muttered password 'lemon drop' , as they entered they were shocked to see that every little thing present there in the room was in its place though it suffered the same fate as the library – caked in dust. "At last" came a voice making Draco and Hermione jump. They turned back to the portrait of their ex-Headmaster "At last , my wish came true. I really am thankful to fate." said Dumbledore "Good evening my dears!"

"Good evening Professor" said both the students still in shock.

"Oh! Don't be shocked. I know you both are having tough time to understand everything but let me help you out" said Dumbledore observing their shocked faced.

"Sir, Harry's on death line , Ron's unknown , Ginny's fighting and so are the other but , we , me and Draco are surprisingly safe here in Hogwarts for some unknown reason. Why?" asked Hermione in one go after recovering from shock.

"Miss Granger easy! I am listening and will always." said Dumbledore "But it would be too early to say anything about the condition of you two but I understand , you both are desperate to go out and help to fight the dark" added Dumbledore.

"But sir why is no door opening? I tried all the spells to unlock them" asked Draco seeing the chance to speak.

"Aha! Good question , the spell casted on the castle is very ancient and powerful to remove , but you need not worry your purpose of being here will definitely do good to the situation out there , if you both are ready to do it" said Dumbledore with the sparkling blue eyes.

"I don't understand sir how could we possibly help them we are here and Draco is . . . against light." said Hermione remembering what Dumbledore said earlier.


	3. Chapter 3

CHARTER : 3

"Oh! Miss Granger the truth is not known to many and I see Draco has done a great job" eyeing Draco with a warm smile Dumbledore continued "Draco Malfoy is not the killed and never was my death was planned , to protect Draco's life and Severus's loyalty. Before anyone could come to the clock tower I talked to Draco , he was never dark , never was , just a troubled boy who could not follow the light in him. And the next year after my death he felt guilty for nothing , mind you Draco. So he as his godfather became a spy , he is in order and is the right hand of order. Draco's job was to make a plan based on what Voldemort said and swing it to action. Mind you Miss Granger he's real brains are the only reason why we still are left , alive to fight."

Hermione eyed Draco **'**_**I – I really should have believe what my heart said , Draco was not a bad man. And now he is the real reason behind us to survive and be alive till this war'**_ a respect for Draco crept into her "I – I am sorry for what I s – said before" she apologised to Draco who just nodded " Its fine." Draco turned to face Dumbledore "Professor , what about the thing you talked about and why you think we can save the world without entering the battle field though I personally think fighting is prolonging it." Now Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and started to listen.

" I knew from the start that you were genuine and matured. This thing I have been planning to go and considered it many times. I know its bit abstract plan but surly the only choice to end the miseries." said Dumbledore , eyeing both of them to see their reactions. "But you need to understand and work hard before you both jump into it. So, may I have your permission to explain you the plan. Would you both willingly say yes to save the world , your loved ones?" asked Dumbledore eyeing them both with twinkling eyes. Draco and Hermione exchanged their looks – yes they were ready even to risk their lives to save the world , to make it a better place to live . With confident they replied together "Yes , sir anything for the sake of our world" this filled Dumbledore with joy and he beamed "I knew it , my brave , kind heated children will do it" he said. "You both may be surprised to know but this plan of mine was exclusively made placing you both in lead" he stated. Hermione and Draco though were surprised but happy that such a great persona like their Professor Dumbledore considered them of all people to do something that can alter the fate.

"So , I assume you would have heard about the three portals." asked Dumbledore.

"Yes sir , the portals are some kind of time machine with ability to transport you to any time period." finished Hermione.

"Correct Miss Granger as always . So , let's proceed one of the portal is in my office which is time related. Not all the portals are time related , Miss Granger. The Mirror of Erised is the third portal but it throws you to the thing you see in it , the desire you treasure the most." said Dumbledore pointing to a book shelf opposite to them.

"You both are intelligent , witty , graceful and are capable to do any spell easily. You both are equal and are perfect match to carry on the plan. The plan goes like this : you both will go back to the time line , to the period where Tom Riddle is still a student. A seventh year student , who has almost gained the support for the future mischief , done a crime but is free of any accuse. All you have to do is make Tom realise the dark inside him and bend him to light. The way to do this is up to you two , just make him feel the true life and _if_ he don't respond to it then , I'm afraid you both have to assassin him." completed Dumbledore. Both Draco's and Hermione's jaws dropped to the ground after listening to the plan.

"Are you still ready to do it. It's the only way to save the world." asked Dumbledore gravely. Draco and Hermione soon were entangled in their thoughts. They had to face the young Voldemort , go back to the past , convince the future Dark Lord to be a human which was impossible or else kill him.

"Professor , why not kill him immediately when we spot him , why to give him chance that he never ever deserve." asked Draco furiously in cold tone.

"I knew you would ask. Draco , we have no right to kill him without a reason which will in end land you both in Azkaban , which should completely destroy our plans. And my boy! Everyone deserve a chance to change themselves." said Dumbledore in a cool voice.

"But this will change or even destroy the time line which will change everything. Won't everyone suspect." said Hermione hurriedly talking for the first time.

"No , not a soul will suspect. You both need not dwell on this idea , the reason why I chose this was the portal will never have a door to return back or to say it only works for one time. You are gone means gone , you both will be there and surely will be born again as yourself here , in your time." said Dumbledore assuringly. "Now off to your room." shooed Dumbledore.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER : 4

They both exited the room thinking about what had just happened. About the plan , about the portal , about everything Dumbledore has said to them was tossing again and again in their mind.

"But we need to know about Tom Riddle before we time travel." said Hermione out loud what she was thinking.

"I know , when he said _need to understand _he meant as I guess that he will tell us about Tom Riddle sooner and about _work hard_ he might have meant about some spells and other tricks he is going to teach us." mumbled Draco deep in thoughts.

"How come you became brainy so much." said Hermione elbowing him, she was impressed so much that it was hard to deny.

"You are not the only one born with brains, Granger." mumbled Draco now pulling his eyebrows together in concentration.

"I am impressed." mumbled Hermione with a smart smile and walked swiftly. Now it was turn of Draco to stand still with shock, he wasn't expecting that! Nop! She was gone and instead of standing like a fool he also followed the same rout.

"So, tell me what are we going to do now Mr. Smarty." asked Hermione sitting on the couch.

"Nothing!" answered Draco who was lazily sitting on the couch.

"Nothing! What that suppose to mean?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing means nothing." answered back Draco enjoying the conversation.

"Draco!"

"Hermione!"

"Draco.."

"Hermione!"

"Ugh"

"Ohhh"

"This is irritating" said Hermione getting up, walking towards the bed. Draco smirked – he was in fun mood, after all, this was first time after the war and all that fighting, he needed a break. Hermione was just going to climb on bed but before she could do Draco came running to her and fell on her and started trickling her. Hermione was in jam, all she could do was to stop but failed miserably.

"Ticklish." said Draco laughing along her.

"S-Stop ha ha ha p-please ha ha ha please Draco." said Hermione whose eyes were pouring out water.

"Ok if you ask so sweetly!" said Draco letting her go and moved from the top of Hermione and settled down next to her.

"Draco, ouch! My cheeks ach" said Hermione touching her cheeks.

"So will you for the sake of Merlin tell me what do you mean by nothing. Please!" Hermione was wearing a sweet look on her face.

"Sure" said Draco settling down next to her, keeping some distance "I just think we should go and pour out our questions to professor Dumbledore so we could get better idea about our mission" finished Draco staring at ceiling.

"Me too was thinking the same." said Hermione.

"Goodnight!" said Draco.

"Goodnight" came the reply from sleeping Hermione. They slept well in the warm room.

They had slept in and woke up late, finding each other curious to go to Dumbledore. They rushed into everything from brushing to eating breakfast. They both wore causal jeans and top and ran to Headmaster's office.

"Good morning, Professor!" they wished cheerfully waking snoring Dumbledore.

"Got up early. Just wait" he said cleaning himself up.

"So! Exited, eh!" he asked both of them.

"Yes Professor, we have . . ." before Hermione could complete her sentence "Please sit down, make yourself comfortable. I know what exactly you both are eager to discuss, but first please do remove curtains to allow sunlight to pass" said Dumbledore with a smile. "Yes sir!" said both and were set on work, then moved aside the curtains, tied them to keep them in place. "Ahh! What a lovely day" said Dumbledore eyeing the room "Very well, so shall we proceed" "Yes Professor" answered both. "Good"

"Now listen carefully, actually I thought about discussing this previous day but decided against it to keep your brain from tiring. So, first you both have to understand something about Tom." Said Dumbledore, listening this Hermione looked at Draco, he was right.

"Is there something that is bothering you, Miss Granger." asked Dumbledore politely seeing sudden reaction.

"Absolutely not sir! Just Draco said exactly the same the other day, about what you wanted us to understand and he also said that you might have planned about teaching us some spells." Replied Hermione."Very good guess Mr. Malfoy, really very impressive." said Dumbledore with a bright smile, 'very impressive' made Draco go red slightly remembering what Hermione had said yesterday but managed to say "Thank you, sir!"

"So, as I said and from was Mr. Malfoy had guessed perfectly, I planned to first show you some moment from my memory about Tom which I felt little strange." Said Dumbledore directing them to go to the pensieve and peek into it. No sooner they followed Yom, others and observed his actions and behaviour. Draco and Hermione tried to understand the reason behind Tom's actions and the only reason they managed to get was Tom's misunderstanding. As soon as they came out they started talking and questions.

"Professor, Tom always drew wrong conclusions and based on them he tortured others which totally is fair." said Hermione reaching to Dumbledore's portrait.

"When were his deeds fair." mumbled Draco from her back.

"I know he has not been fair to anyone, he has no friends , just followers enemies. He thinks he is great just because he is the descendent of Salazar Slytherin and he hates muggle-borns just because he can't stand the idea of his father being the reason why was treated indifferently by his housemates." completed Hermione. "Yes, you came up with all true reasons behind Tom's tortures, Miss Granger. Would you like to voice your thoughts, Mr. Malfoy." said Dumbledore listening to Hermione's reasons. "The first incident was in orphanage, he stole others toys or some precious things of them and kept them locked in his cupboard. If only he could understand that they were just playing around his but, nothing else to avoid him. He was a cute boy so everyone loved him till be turned cold hearted , ever Mrs. Cole was adoring him till his cruelty came to light." finished Draco looking Hermione to Dumbledore.

"Yes its true. One thing you ought to know from start that he was someone special. Tom discovered his parselmouth skill though he didn't know what was it as he controlled snakes. Tom was much advanced than any wizard or witch at his age without knowing what he was, doing whatnot and this is also the time when he was working on his legilimens skills." said Dumbledore.

"Yes we saw that, you were the first to experience that." said Hermione.

"Yes" said Dumbledore.

Breaking the short silence, Draco started "The second moment was in Hogwarts and he was delighted to see people like him."

"Draco, what I felt at that point was Tom was really happy in Hogwarts till he faced the blood discrimination, isn't it Professor." said Hermione eyeing both Draco and Dumbledore.

"Yes Miss Granger, indeed it was like that. After he came here, he knew about his magical origins but couldn't believe that his mother was a witch she could not have died. That's another reason why he started to check school student's list just to find that indeed his mother was witch not his father as he assumed." said Dumbledore gravely.

"The next year he was taken to his father's house and when they denied him of his rightful place as Riddle Jr. he held up revenge against his father and his family whom he killed at the age of 15 and altered Morfin Grunt's memory, his uncle and Morope Grunt's brother, making him think he had Killed the family to average his sister's death." said Draco. "He supported his mother just because of her heritage which he came to know the same year, in his fifth year. But Tom couldn't see that his mother was to be blamed for his condition not his father or his family." added Draco.

"That's also true but the reason behind Tom's supporting his mother is not that all. Morfin Grunt filled Tom with some added story to enraged him when Tom when to visit him." said Dumbledore eating a grape.

"That's horrible" said Hermione rising both eyebrows "and Tom blindly believed what he said, not even thinking of other possibilities? How come he is called the brightest wizard I can't see. Just being good at every subject is not enough to be a brightest wizard or witch."

"I know my dear, Tom was clouded with wrong ideas and on the top his hunger for power never allowed him to go back to old days to reason his parents moves. Morope Grunt and her family were poor because of inter breeding to preserve blood purity, at the same time lived a richest muggle family to whom Tom Riddle Sr. belonged to. Tom Riddle Sr. was a very handsome lad who ridded on horse everyday accompanied with a beautiful girl in the streets, that is where Tom inherited his looks from as Morope was quite ugly. Once so happened that Tom Riddle Sr. came knocking at the door of Grunt family asking for something to drink. As it is evident that Grunt family lived in muggle world, no one around knew about their heritage or them being magical people, so unsuspected Tom Riddle Sr. drank the pumpkin juice mixed with love portion. And from then on he came day after day to drink it, you see Morope saw this as her only chance to get out of poverty. And so within a month of portion giving they got married against Mr. Riddle's wishes and soon Morope was pregnant with Tom, their first child. She thought of stopping to give love portion when she was three months pregnant thinking, he will stick with her for the sake of his child. But Tom Riddle Sr. was in shock as expected on finding himself married that too, to a witch though he never told this to anyone. He rushed back to his father begging to pardon him for his grave mistake, his father gladly accepted. From then never did Tom Riddle Sr. looked at Grunt, he was still shocked of what had happened to him. Poor chap, this indeed was a great shock." said Dumbledore finishing his bunch of grapes.

"Was all wizarding world poor then?" asked Draco who was thinking vigorously.

"Yes expect some ancient powerful families." answered Dumbledore "and I guess the rest of the story is known to you both."

"Yes sir, but about the fifth year, I mean in 1942 when chamber of secrets was opened for the first time leading to the death of morning Myrtle. I need to know about what you thought and if can , will you just tell us how tom acted throughout the year professor." asked Draco.

"Good question! I had suspected Tom from the start, from the day he started his schooling here" said Dumbledore pausing for some water "by the time Tom reached forth year he had mesmerised every teacher by his charm, manners, marks. No one suspected him even Dippet but of course leaving me. If he was such a goody, he wouldn't have any haters, he would have a bunch of friends which never happened. This was the main reason why I suspected him so much doubting his other side which was bound to be cruel."

"So he started his plans to learn dark magic and form a group of followers in fifth year isn't it? And also did he by then came to know about him being Heir of Slytherin?" asked Hermione in on go.

"Obviously Hermione, he would have known by then that he was what he was – Heir of Slytherin." said Draco statically making a disgusting face "I wish he had not ever discovered this piece of information."

"But he did Draco " said Hermione looking him and then looking at Dumbledore for answer.

"Yes I guess he did. Tom didn't needed that much time but he wanted all the things to be perfect. Tom was inclined towards dark arts from the start. He went to library and stayed there till bed time and as I guessed he always managed to charm a Prefect to give him keys to the restricted section. Dippet had no slightest idea that it was dangerous to give easy access to the restricted section by that time. And he never ever listened to me." said Dumbledore "My suspicions proved to be true when Flint Sr. once found a lantern in the restricted section twice in a month at the same place. Prefects said they had the keys with them at night but little did they know that the keys given in daylight to Tom were never put to use, he gave them a replica of the keys and kept the original to himself. At night he disillusionmented himself and went to the section but tow times he ran into danger so he had to leave the lantern there."

"So, now you both know about Tom and his magical abilities. His magic is far ahead of what you both know. That's why I decided to tutor you both in wand less magic, non-verbal spells, high-level charms and tricks. You both have to be good at duelling him, so you both have to be trained in duelling as well. A little dark arts will do and know all about healing spells. And most importantly you both have to master Occulumens and Legilimens. I will tutor you personally. Ahh! Of course you both have to learn to control your magic concentration. Lily Potter was an exception in this field, she controlled her magical powers as sometimes when we go through strong emotions our magical concentration is felt by some people and the things around us." said Dumbledore with seriousness in his face and his voice. Sometimes it's scary to see him like that.

"Yes Professor we will be honoured to be tutored by you." said both in union.

"Remember this will take time and four months will be enough to master this all for both of you. And , I think you pretty yourself know about controlling magic, don't you. You are also been tutored in occulumens and legilimens by Bellatrix, so you can concentrate on other fields. As for you Miss Granger, you have very much concentration of power around you when you are emotional. So, you have to learn how to control it, so to not catch attention of others." said Dumbledore looking at Hermione who was calculation something.

"Sir, did you just said four months. I mean, it will be too long and by then everything we now have will be lost . . . Harry, Ron everyone!" busted out Hermione.

"Miss Granger, time has come to risk all . . . as it is already at risk. Time now or never is the question, that is the truth." said Dumbledore gravely. "Do you really care about all, then you have to sometimes risk them also." added Draco.

After calming down Hermione said slowly but firmly "I do love to protect everyone, to give their deserved lives. What if I have to risk it at once as it is fetching a greater good. I'll do it." She looked up , her eyes filled with determination.

"That's my children" said Dumbledore cheerfully twinkling his eyes " now off to you room, today is the last day of your freedom, from tomorrow the practice begins, sharp at 10 o'clock at morning in my office."

**First Day **

Draco and Hermione went to Headmaster's office after completing their daily jobs. After last night, Hermione was even more firm and confident about the whole mission. _**'You cannot fail anyone Hermione, they depend on you.'**_ thought Hermione. That night she thought about the mission, but fell into deep sleep after thinking for an hour. They both headed fast to the office.

As they stepped inside they heard "First rule, after entering the room do open the curtains.' They knew who is was, they smiled and replied "Goodmorning, Professor" "Goodmorning children". They pulled aside all the curtains and tied neatly to the corner of the window and rushed to Dumbledore "My, my what we have here – anxious pupils?' said Dumbledore. They both smiled and took their places on the comfy chairs to listen to what Dumbledore was going to say. "Let's start. First you both will be learning some tough spells till you effortlessly, accurately perform the spell, mind you both these can be tough to master so don't be disappointed if you don't get it right in first try." said Dumbledore, Draco and Hermione both stood up and took out their wands. The practice went well but to utter annoyance of Hermione, Draco was as good as her, even better. At the end of the practice ariana Dumbledore led out the time table for learning other things "You both did well today, in coming days you will learn some dark spells, after that casting spells non-verbally, after that you will cast spells wandlessly and after mastering all these I intend to teach you duelling and last but not the least oculumens and legilimens will be taught and how to perform them uncaught and unsuspected. So, that's all for today." After their first day lessons, they were returning to their room, apparently the Room of Requirement had become their home.

"So had fun." asked Draco.

"Yeah, learning some tough spell was fun, its tiring though." replied Hermione.

"Yeah" agreed Draco.

They walked silently enjoying it as none of them were in mood to talk. Reaching their room both had a shower, changed to nightwear and ate their dinned. Eating heartily they chose to sleep.

"Goodnigth, Draco."

"Yeah Goodnight, Hermione."

Days went by in the same pattern – waking up early, going to Dumbledore's office, learning and practicing, eating lunch and dinner and back to sleep. They were getting better and better every day, especially Draco whose family had a gift of wandless magic which explained the constant disappearance of Naveil's toad or other mischief. Hermione came to know about this gift of Draco's when they started learning wandless magic and so she kept on saying "This isn't fair, you go too ahead of me" to which Draco kept on replying "Hey! you got your fair share of abilities. It's not like you too unaware of wandless magic."

Yeah though Draco was ahead of her in every possible way, Hermione never got jealous of him even the mere thought of jealousy never crossed her mind. She was happy that they both were progressing slowly with perfection. Everyday was new day, every moment was something new. Meanwhile, Draco and Hermione were discovering the other side of each other day after day, though the other knew small – small things about other somehow.

"Hey you like green don't you." said Hermione one day, making a conversation in their pastime.

"Not exactly, its just a belief." answered Draco.

"So . . . not green then every colour..? asked Hermione hesitantly as if afraid of him finding out something.

"Yes, just the way you like blue." said Draco causally.

"How do you know that? I mean yours is quite obvious but not mine." asked Hermione totally dumbstruck.

"Obvious and mine. . . not even Pansy knew then . . .?"said Draco eyeing Hermione curiously.

"Wild guess anyway did do enjoyed today's lesson." said Hermione unbiased but Draco knew better than that and he was going to know all about it some other time.

It was already three months. In past months they had become friends then best friends and now . . . quit complicated to say. They had mastered the art of non – verbal spell casting, wandless magic and now Hermione especially was learning the art of occulumens and legilimens and as for Draco well he already knew. Hermione had requested Dumbledore to be the only one to perform legilimens, she didn't wanted Draco to do it at any cost. Dumbledore agreed and Draco helped her with basic idea of occulumens, how to clear the thoughts and most importantly not to look into the predator's eyes which give easy access to the brain so the predator would be obliged to use wand which would a bad idea. And also Draco warned her of any physical contact like kiss which he said definitely would be used by the Lord Voldermort. Hermione had made a mental note never to by any means kiss dark lord even if the mere idea of it seemed impossible.

"Its already a week and I still am so vulnerable to the attacks." said Hermione with a huff.

"It takes time but you are lucky its only professor Dumbledore not come Bellatrix psycho. It still scares me to what she would have seen inside my head." said Draco shivering.

"Oh its alright! She definitely would have been proud of you – see you bulling others." said Hermione "Oh my! My nephew is just right to serve my Voldie poo." added Hermione sheepily.

"Oh yeah" said Draco laughing aloud with her. _**'This is so surreal to believe, we are friends. How I wished dearly for this for many nights, maybe wishing upon the stars do come true'**_ thought both of them at time.

Day passed on and the two determined students of Professor Dumbledore were by every passing day were growing stronger with abilities, mature and self esteemed to not to be easily shattered. It was already three and a half months and they were more than friends, deeper than best friends but they both persisted to even let that thought out of their thick heads. And nothing was going unnoticed, they stared each other, talked a lot, they both were too caring to let anything harm other, but that didn't mean they were soft on other at practice, both determined to outshine the other – no matter what. But in the room they were thick friends. Draco was no longer parted from his favourite witch by any silly pillow partition though he was denied any touching other than accidental clashing of their foot or arms in sleep. This was ok with him, so was to her. Hermione shared some thing she never had with anyone even with Ginny, like the girls teasing her about being a bookworm or about not gossiping about boys and girlie things, it was so frustrating all the time.

"Oh won't they! After all they are _girls_. What do expect?" said Draco.

"Are you implying that they are right about me?" asked Hermione brows raised.

"About time." said Draco.

"Its facade, it's to keep boys and their dirty eyes off me. I may not know about boys but when you are surrounded with love struck fools, you pick some things." said Hermione calmly.

"Prove it . . that you have a secret naughty side." said Draco challenging.

"Though I won't go along by what you mean being naughty, you defiantly gonna enjoy what you see." said Hermione smirking.

Draco raised his brows in a questioning way and asked for a penesieve "Why not tell me."

"You think they are silly or something? Trust me I have my own respect to hold up." answered Hermione throwing a memory in pensavil. The expression that Draco's face wore when they came out was priceless.

"You gonna be kidding me! You actually filmed your male relatives when they were in washroom." this was the only thing that came out of stunned Draco.

"Uhuu" answered Hermione enjoying the show.

"God! I . . .I" shattered Draco.

"Congrulate me! I have managed to stun the great Draco." said Hermione laughing.

"Whatever" said Draco after recovering from the shock.

"Oh! Angry that I outshined you, Dracie poo." said Hermione imitating Pansy and laughed.

She soon sobered up and said "Come lets go out and have a walk."

"Ok!" answered Draco getting up from sofa.

They walked through some corridors then returned back to the clock tower, they stood by the rim of the wall and grazed into the night sky.

"The atmosphere is pleasant." said Hermione.

"Yeah! So calm and peaceful." agreed Draco.

"Draco do you think the situation would be better outside." asked Hermione feeling guilty and sad for not helping her best friends.

Draco sensing the change of mood thought _**'Oh boy! Not again.'**_ and said "Come with me. I think you have a blazer." taking Hermione by hand and ran towards the other direction.

"Draco! Where are you taking me to." asked Hermione running behind Draco.

"Just answer the question. Its only 10:30 p.m. good." answered Draco.

"I have my shawl but why are you taking me to the Headmaster's office." again asked Hermione.

"Just wait and watch." answered Draco. They atlast reached professor's office to Hermione's relief, Draco was too fast for her.

Draco rushed to the portrait of Dumbledore "Professor, sorry to disturb."

"No need. What is the matter." Asked Dumbledore, he felt Draco open his brain link. He understood, Draco wanted to say something which Hermione was not supposed to hear. Dumbledore opened his brain link.

"_What is it Draco."_

"_Sir I want to take Hermione away from here for a while, somewhere in muggle world to a silent place."_

"_So, atlast decided to confess."_

"_Sir I . . um . . yes."_

"_Don't be astonished, think you both can hide. I can help you transport both of you to the desired place only if you can do the imagination as to where you want to go."_ Said Dumbledore and Draco did as instructed.

Hermione on the other hand was watching them in silence and just then Draco came to her, took her hand and walked towards a small orb. Draco touched the orb and closed his eyes in concentration. He thought about a place, near a bay, on the other side of a bank, alongside the road a bench with a lamppost nearby glowing enough to show soft green grass behind with maple trees with other trees lined alongside the lawn on the foot path, under a twinkling night sky in a chilly atmosphere with a gentle breeze blowing. And soon a force pulled them into the orb and Headmaster's office faded away showing exactly what Draco had imagined. When Hermione opened eyes she was confused. "I thought castle was getting boring." came the voice of Draco who was in cargo pants with black full sleeved warm tee. She suddenly felt cold breeze and firmly gripped Draco's arm. Hermione had just worn a coffee coloured shawl on her white knee lengthen spaghetti striped frock.

"You are so thoughtful Draco, I presume that orb can take you anywhere you wish." asked Hermione as they walked to the nearest bench.

"Yes or Professor would have already told us about it. But really I don't mind not knowing about it for we are set to change the fate. You are boring Hermione. See I made an effort to make you feel better but you somehow managed to bring up the sad situation." said Draco adding false annoyance.

"Ok! Ok! I won't bring up our situation. So Mr. Draco Malfoy" said Hermione in much cheerful voice.

"Yes" said Draco.

"If you wished to entertain me you could have taken us to some more cheerful place, why such a romantic, peaceful place." asked Hermione curiously.

"Well, you like it don't you." said Draco sitting on the bench and gestured Hermione to set beside him. She again gripped Draco's hand for warmth and placed her head on his shoulder. __

"I do, the atmosphere's perfect." said Hermione adding "whosoever gets you as her husband will be the most the most luckiest women in this whole world."

Draco smirked '_**Just wait till you know it is you who is that luckiest girl, Hermione Jane Malfoy née Granger'**_ thought Draco. "To say I would be drop dead jealous of your husband."

Hermione smiled _**'I don't think a guy can get jealous of himself.'**_ thought Hermione. "Really and . . . why so" asked Hermione "I am just a mere girl and maybe just another girl for you."

"What if I say you are like a moon amongst the girls" said Draco "but what makes you think the girl will be 'the most luckiest' if she marries me. Don't you think I'm cold."

"You are like a last ray of light in the darkness." said Hermione.

"Congrulate me! I atlast got a praise truly worth me." said Draco with a small laugh.

"Its not only you to say sorry, me too." said Hermione.

"I can't be 'the most romantic person' on the earth, but all I can say is I actually am going nuts . ." said Draco giving a dramatic pause "over this girl who believes she can never impress me . . . " Stopped Draco dramatically. Hermione suddenly felt a pain jolting though her heart ". . . and I have been spending sleepless nights with her dreams chasing me . ." she heard Draco say "with a glimpse of brown hair, warm honey - brown eyes, a mesmerising smile, she keeps me on my toes all the time." again Draco stopped and looked at Hermione who was at the edge of falling off the cliff with heartbreak. "I love you Hermione with my soul . . . you make my whole and soul." Bluttered out Draco atlast. Hermione's head shot up, she looked into those eyes she had fallen in love with at 11 and to whom the eyes belonged had captured her heart years ago, had confessed his feelings for her. Draco stared back with fear of rejection and losing the love of his life, but before he could think any further he felt those lips he always lusted for on his, then a hand running in his hair slowly making him mesmerised and a hand around his neck, god never ever even in his dreams he had tasted such a soft, tender and juicy lips that now he couldn't stop himself from greedily responding and pulling Hermione close to him with his firm grip around her waist, he never wanted to let her go . . never! Hermione was pouring everything into this kiss . . her long time crush to the developed love in the duration of these months, her care for Draco . . . everything. Draco on the other hand just couldn't feel anymore happy, now that Hermione would soon be Mrs. Hermione Malfoy and the mother of his cute kids, god had listened to his prayers thought Draco. Some light, a sweet smell and enchanting music made its presence felt, both Hermione and Draco broke apart to take a look, they were astonished. Golden sparkles were surrounding them in air, their skin was glowing faintly, Hermione looked confused so was Draco. "Touch the orb" said Draco taking out the orb from his pocket and Hermione did as directed. They were in the office standing in the next moment, Draco looked at Hermione, then went and placed the orb in its place and silently walked out of the door followed by Hermione, they both resolved not to talk of this incident with professor.

"That was strange" said Hermione after reaching the room of requirement, Draco just nodded and walked into bathroom to change into nightwear. Hermione did the same and joined Draco in few minutes, who was getting the last item of their list of required materials – the masquerade's map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." said Hermione touching the map with the tip of her wand, startling Draco.

"Thanks" said Draco after quickly understanding Hermione's actions.

"No problem" said Hermione lazily sitting beside him. Draco opened the map and saw the Hogwarts layout unveiling on it but he stopped at one point, Hermione saw this.

"What's the matter" she asked leaning forward to see the map in Draco's hands, she was shocked too. "How . .?" was only word that Hermione managed to say.

"Don't understand." replied Draco equally shocked. It seemed the map had something that shocked them both.

"It's us in the room but . . . but . . my name . . its Hermione Jane Malfoy rather than Granger." said Hermione after few minutes._** 'Now he won't accept this, how will he react. God! How this happened.'**_ thought Hermione.

"Why won't I accept this! I am dead happy. I don't understand Hermione why is it so hard for you to believe that this is what I want. Us . . you as mine . . . our future . ." said Draco holding Hermione's hand.

"How! I didn't say a word." said Hermione astonished, it seemed he was reading her mind but she didn't felt him inside her head.

"What . .? You just said I won't accept this . . and you were scared of my reaction." said Draco equally astonished, the chain of events were confusing him, he couldn't make head or tail of it.

"I thought so . . . the map shows your true full name but . . we are not married." said Hermione.

"I know but then you say it doesn't lie so, now we are married." cried Draco standing up, his hand running in his hair.

"Confused or nervous." asked Hermione, she knew this habit of Draco's, he always ran his hand though his hair wan he was confused or highly nervous.

"Both" said Draco, Hermione too got up. "It's strange . . . I am trying to remember what mother said about some people who are bonded forever. The events accoutred are so familiar." said Draco mumbling more to himself.

Hermione just go a spark "I wish for a book on bonds." said Hermione to the room, Draco gave her a confused look. " I think I know it too but can't point it." replied Hermione. The book appeared, they both sat on couch and opened it.

"I remember now" said Draco opening a page after seeing the index of the book.

"Soul Mates. That's it" said Hermione "I heard Ginny once mumbling in her dreams about it." Draco adamantly closed the book and got up facing Hermione.

"Mother told me about this when I was nine, I had asked her because I had heard one of her friend mentioned about it. She told me that people who are connected by soul forever are called Soul Mates. She said if any of them dies after being marked the other one dies too." said Draco wearing a troubled face.

"I don't get it." said Hermione.

"This phenomenon is rare, it hardly occurs once a century, Hermione. And it seem we are this century's mates. People don't know beforehand about this and they won't ever if they are not lucky enough to mark each other accidently." explained Draco.

"How they mark each other?" asked Hermione not understanding his trouble.

"Do you remember the first time we touched . .?" asked Draco.

"Yes, we experienced a shock." answered Hermione.

"And what happened when we kissed?" asked Draco.

"Well, you saw it too." said Hermione.

"That's it. To mark someone as your mate, there are three stages – first one is touching the bare skin, the second is to share a true love's kiss and the third . ." hesitated Draco.

Hermione opened the book and read "To consummate each other and after all this their body, mind and soul become one."

"Exactly . . . . . and that's the problem." said Draco.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"We have almost completed the process . . ."said Draco but was interrupted by Hermione "we combined our body and mind, right." said Hermione to which Draco just nodded.

"Oh! Come on look at the bright side we have not yet combined our souls which may prevent us from dying at the same time of heartbreak." said Hermione cheerfully.

"Yeah that is true." said Draco with relief.

"Now time for sleep and no more worrying." said Hermione sternly. Draco smiled and kissed Hermione, nodding he walked towards bed alongside her.

"Before we sleep we should discuss and plan how to change Tom or to kill him in the end." said Draco pulling Hermione close to him.

Hermione placed her head on Draco's arm and faced him who was sleeping on his back. She placed her hand on his chest and said "I say we should not act smart around him but at the same time we will be good in class competing him."

"Fine point, I say we should befriend him or atleast talk to him and we should never let him know about us." said Draco.

"Yeah, and we are strangers to each other when we start our school there. No public talking or any kind of gestures." said Hermione.

"Hey not fair!" said Draco looking at her.

"We have to start from strangers to lovers, Draco otherwise he will suspect us." said Hermione simply.

"We meet every night past curfew in this very room and that's final!" declared Draco seriously.

"Oh can't stay away from me!" said Hermione teasingly.

"To discuss that day's events." said Draco smirking when he felt Hermione huff.

"Ook! And we will always communicate though our minds and you won't close the link with occulumens." said Hermione firmly.

"Thanks for the idea!"said Draco.

"Draco!"

"Ok nothing like that. I think he definitely be interested in us for our skills and want to befriend us so, we should play our cards well and play like we are not interested." Said Draco seriously.

"And I'll be a muggle if we are to teach him a lesson better include this." said Hermione.

"Decide a name we don't want to get recognised in future and most importantly how to kill him. I suggest we should put his real image forward by showing our memories." said Draco.

"And what memories, we can't show the future." said Hermoine.

"The memories of his little meeting that I'll attend." said Draco coolly.

"No you won't attend his meetings, I won't let you." said Hermione angrily.

"Relax you don't have to go in person." said Draco smirking.

"Draco, tell me what is your amagarous form?" asked Hermione.

"Not by transforming, by a microphone." said Draco simply

"And from when did you started using muggle things." said Hermione surprised.

"From the day I turned 11, now the plan is quite simple: we time travel to 1946 and join Hogwarts as seventh year students. Act as strangers and get Tom interested in us but play around him teaching him things by actions and if he doesn't change, we kill him and prove Tom bad and get ourselves off the hock and live there for few years and disappear." finished Draco.

"Plan's good. Time to sleep because day after tomorrow is the D-day. Goodnight!" said Hermione kissing him on his cheek and rolled away.

"Yeah, goodnight!" said Draco.

"I almost forgot! Should we tell Dumbledore about us." asked Hermione.

"We don't have to, he will know the moment you stand before him." answered draco.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER : 5

Hermione woke up early , she was nervous and little scared. The four month's training was keeping her hopes up that the mission will succeed well. Hermione decided to get ready and pack things up , they had totally forgotten about the packing , well can't be blamed too , they had so much to stomach in last night. She smiled at the sight of Draco still sleeping , that lazybones. They had wished for few clothes which could fit in just on suitcase and had decided to take marseda's map , time turner of Hermione , Harry's invisibility cloak which Hermione had and finally professor Snape's portion book. Her packing was done and she was wondering whether or not to pack Draco's clothes too and to her relief Draco woke up.

"Good morning , Draco." She wished him.

"You woke up early." Draco asked in return.

"Yeah , couldn't sleep. Now you better get up and pack your cloths. I have already packed mine." said Hermione.

"Yeah , on it." Draco said and got up. An hour later Draco had successfully packed his suitcase and they were sitting waiting for the clock to tick eight thirty , the time professor Dumbledore had given them to show up in his office. Every minute was like an hour, the time was simply not passing that day and after waiting for long time the clock stuck eight thirty and they rushed as fast as an ostgich out of the room to the office. Professor Dumbledore heard a knock and smiled , this was his last and ultimate chance to set things right.

"Come in." called Dumbledore "All ready to go."

"Yes Professor." Both the students said.

"One of you go to my desk and open the drawer in the middle. You'll see an envelope." said Dumbledore.

Draco went forward to the desk and opened the mentioned drawer and found the envelope and written on it was 'To My Past Self'. He had anticipated something like this , a letter of explanation from the future Dumbledore to his past self. Reading his face Dumbledore said "You are right again , Draco. This letter is to my past self and you will have to give it to my past self at some point of time , whichever time it is suitable according to your plan." Draco walked and placed the letter amongst the valuable things in Hermione's handbag.

"Sir , we would like you to know about the plan that we have come up with . . ." said Hermione but was interrupted by Dumbledore.

"No dear, I would rather love to see it though my own eyes." said Dumbledore with a smile " now walk across the room to the bookshelves."

Hermione and Draco followed the instruction. " . . . the bookshelf in the middle to be precise and pull out the book which is placed in the middle of the middle rack." continued Dumbledore. They did as they were told " . . . now open the middle page of the book and you'll see the spell which enables you to open the portal." They opened the middle page and found the spell and accioed their luggage across the room. " . . . now one of you must open the portal exactly at 10 o'clock not a minute before or after. And by the way congrulat but use your powers wisely without anyone knowing who you are." They smiled at him as he became still and they decided Hermione should cast the spell and open the portal. She looked at the spell , read it few times as the waited for clock to tick 10. They locked their eyes once and Hermione chanted the spell. A black hole formed in the bookshelf and they were soon dragged into it with all their luggage , and a minute later they fell through the star lit sky on to the ground and everything went blank.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER : 6

They definitely had slept well thought Draco when he found himself in the hospital bed with Hermione sleeping in the bed next to him , but they pretty bad fall as his body was screaming with pain and 'Ahhhhhh'. The nurse went rushing to her unknown patients who had been found in the Hogwarts grounds by Douglas, the gatekeeper. Madam Pompy was relieved that one of them had woken up. "Thank Merlin! You have woken up , here drink it." She said to the boy. The boy made a face "No! Not that, please!" he cried "But you have to." She said and made him drink skele-Gro. There was another scream but this time it was the girl who was found along with the boy. "you too , drink it." said madam Pompy but "No! Not that one!" cried the girl too "But you have to." said Madam Pompy and made her drink it too. The portion was working and they screamed for a while, but the sad thing was that they had bruise and cuts on their hands and legs. Merlin known what would have happened to them. She went thinking to inform the headmaster of the situation. Headmaster Dippet and deputy Headmaster Professor Dumbledore came the very next movement to the hospital wing.

"How are they? Have they spoken any word." asked headmaster Dippet.

"No sir but they screamed." said Madam Pompy dumbly.

Professor Dumbledore rushed to the children who were now lying on the bed with pain written clearly on their faces. Both children looked up at them but said nothing.

"Children, I hope you are feeling better now." said Dippet.

"Amdro! Wait a bit, they need some rest!" said Dumbledore studying them. They gave the impression of some children caught in the middle of the war but he was not sure how they passed through the magical barriers, just then the boy spoke "I am fine sir." but was still in pain. "I am too." said the girl with the same pain in her voice. "Your luggage is here, safe and sound." said Dippet. "Why don't you both come later, they might be in a position to talk then." said Madam Pompy and shooed them away. She went back to her patients and watched them drift to sleep. Three hours or so later the children woke up and she went to call professors.

"I hope you have rested well, children." said Dippet.

"Yes Sir" said both at a same time and booked at each other for the first time.

"If ask how did you both landed in the grounds." asked Dumbledore.

"My parents gave me the suitcase and made me apart to some school they knew, but where am I?" asked the boy.

"It seem your parents had apparted you to our school – Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry." said Dumbledore.

"That is exactly what my parents said before they apparted me." said the girl joining the conversation.

"Where are you from?" asked Dumbledore.

"I am from France" said the boy "but I was brought up in England."

"I am from England." said the girl.

"May I have the pleasure of knowing your names." said Headmaster Dippet.

"My name is Bella, Bella Swan." answered the girl.

"My name is Duke Lussac." answered the boy.

"You both seem to be of same age, to be in seventh year. Do you both have any knowledge of magic." asked Dumbledore.

"I came from a pureblood family and I assure you, I am fully capable of what the students here can do." said the boy.

"I may not be a pureblood but I can perform magic like one." replied the girl looking at the boy as if she was offended.

"But you see, we here promote children to the higher class on the basis of the marks they acquire in the annual examination. And the school is supervised by the Ministry here." said Dippet.

"We can take care of that, can request the Ministry to conduct an examination to test your knowledge and on whose basis you will be joined in our school. If you are willing to write the examination." said Dumbledore.

He had been studying the children from the moment they landed on the school grounds and the children seems to be quiet intelligent, but he was not sure of their knowledge especially the girl's, she was a muggleborn.

**To be specific Draco's is Duke not any title or rank, simply Duke.**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER : 7

"I am willing to take the examination." Announced the girl and the boy nodded in agreement.

"I'll inform the ministry of the examination and you can write the examination when you both fully recover and do come to meet me. I am professor Dumbledore and anyone can direct you to my office." Said Dumbledore and he went away with Headmaster. He went to his room and dispatched a letter to the Ministry of the situation. Back in the hospital wing, Madam Pompy had served her patients some soup and light snacks. 'The kids are so polite but so guarded, poor dears.' she thought watching them eat their breakfast.

Meanwhile,

"_**Mmm, I can get used to Duke."**_ Hermione opened the link.

"_**Thanks, by the way Bella in French means beautiful. Suits you." **_replied Draco.

"_**It was pretty bad fall. Now I know how it's like to drink Skele-Gro. Poor Harry."**_ said Hermione.

"_**Poor Harry! Indeed."**_ said Draco sarcastically.

"_**Something's burning."**_ said Hermione playfully.

Draco gave her a look and closed the link, Hermione just rolled her eyes. To anyone who was watching them, it seemed like the boy and the girl were just glaring at each other. Soon, the night sky and moon made their presence felt and Madam Pompy checked her patients before giving them sleeping portion. Soon, the sun rose above the horizon and Madam Pompy rushed to the children who had woken up.

"Children, some cloths have been arranged. You both can have a bath and can go to meet professor Dumbledore." She informed checking them once more to make sure. She had cleaned off all the cuts while they were sleeping this morning so the only thing left was to bandage them. She directed the children to the bathrooms and waited patiently for them so that she could dress and bandage their cuts. Soon, Draco and Hermione came out fully dressed.

"Dears, before you go I just want to dress and bandage your cuts." said Madam Pompy making them sit.

After she was finished, Draco and Hermione made their way to the Dumbledore's quarter.

"I think we should ask someone for the directions." said Draco.

"No, we don't need to. Professor Dumbledore was Transfiguration professor before he became Headmaster." answered Hermione.

"And I thought you would stop being insufferable know – it – all." said Draco.

"Ha-Ha" said Hermione but couldn't hide a smile.

"It is a good thing that we changed our hair and eye colour." said Draco.

"Hmm" said Hermione.

They reached the quarters quite successfully while making everyone believe that unrelated and strangers to this place. Draco knocked the door which was soon answered by Dumbledore.

"I hope you both have fully recovered." said Dumbledore holding the door for them.

"Yes Sir. Thank you for asking." Said Draco playing his part well of a pureblood boy, not that he had to while Hermione behaved like a decent muggle.

"You both might be wondering why I have called you." said Dumbledore after they settled down.

"I am sure you want to know about us." said Hermione winching at the word 'us'.

"Absolutely right, Miss Swan." said Dumbledore.

"And I am sure you would like to know how we landed here in the grounds of Hogwarts which is guarded by powerful magic." Said Draco before Dumbledore could say anything.

"Yes, right indeed, Mr Lussac." Said Dumbledore impressed by maturity and understanding ability of the children but didn't show it.

"I am a muggleborn, but I have been homeschooled by my neighbour who was a witch. No one knew about my abilities not even my parents. The war has created a miserable situation – starvation, death looms over our head. My parents were killed in mass firing by Germans like many other people. My teacher foreseeing what was coming made me pack my luggage and apparted me. All these bruises and cuts are because of the war and before she died she told me about your school. That's the last time I ever saw her and will see her." finished Hermione in tears.

"I am very sorry." Said Dumbledore soothing her and she sobered up. Dumbledore looked at Draco, silently asking him to tell his tale.

"My family is one of the magical families who had migrated to England few centuries ago. I have been taught about the magic by my family, and even though we are magical the war had adverse effect on us as the other civilians. My father, being general made our situation even worse. One day it became unbearable and we couldn't run anymore from the attacks so my father, before he died along with my whole family saved me be giving me one suitcase and apparted me. I am sure you might wonder how they died being witches and wizards but we couldn't prevent as several bombs were dropped from aeroplanes by Germans and before the house blew into pieces, he saved me." Said Draco showing some pain in his voice as he narrated his tale but didn't cry.

"I am really sorry" said Dumbledore "I have already dispatched a letter to the Ministry about you two and they have agreed to the idea. The examination will start in half an hour's time. As you both have recovered, we better hurry. Take my hand and hold your breath." said Dumbledore standing up and extending his arms. So soon as Draco and Hermione touched his arms they were apparted in front of the Ministry building.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER : 8

On entering into the building, one of the employee was waiting for them to direct them to the room where examination was being conducted. Draco and Hermione showed no sign of nervousness or tension as they walked to the examination room. Their first test was written exam which was supposed to be completed in two hours time. As soon as they received the question paper, they smiled at it. _'This is easy'_ they thought before writing the answers. They completed the paper in an hour time shocking the invigilator. Their second test was to brew some portions which were taught till 7th year. The portions didn't pose any challenge too, the invigilator was shocked again but nevertheless took the samples. The last and the final test was to test their knowledge of spells so they were called to a room which looked like duelling room. They were asked to perform some simple spells before some auroras entered the room.

"You both have excelled in spell casting so now we will test your duelling skills" said the invigilator "these are the auroras with whom you will duel individually."

Draco and Hermione nodded looking at the auroras.

"_**Don't give them tough time, ok!"**_ sent Hermione through the link to which she received a small smile in return.

Draco was called first. He went and stood before the aurora. Soon duelling started with Draco defending every spell easily without any effort while the aurora was trying quite hard to beat Draco. The duel went on for twenty minutes and soon Draco got bored. He casted Expelliarmus perfectly catching aurora's wand with other hand, effectively ending the duel. Though out the duel many spectators had gathered to watch a kid duelling a trained aurora without even moving a inch from his place and when the duel ended they all clapped. Draco bowed respectfully at the spectators, shook the aurora's hand before stepping down from the platform.

Hermione was second and this time she was up against another aurora. The starting was good for the aurora as Hermione had decided to play a little before taking her down. The duel went on for twenty minutes before Hermione casted nambovambo and then Expelliarmus, catching her opponent's wand in her hand. This time spectators were little awed at the fact that it was a girl who won the duel. Hermione bowed respectfully at the spectators before stepping down from the platform.

Throughout the examination Dumbledore was awestruck, he never in his life had seen someone who was homeschooled do so brilliantly in ministry examination albeit to the fact that this was a rare occurring. He was waiting in the lobby with the two children for the results to come and soon the invigilator emerged from the room with Draco and Hermione's answer scripts. He called Dumbledore aside and showed him the results.

"Professor seems like we have found the brightest wizard and witch after Rowena Ravenclaw herself." said the invigilator showing the answer scripts and results.

"You are right." Said Dumbledore looking at the answer scripts, the answers were well beyond the knowledge of children of their age and the portion samples were flawless. As for the duelling it seemed as their second nature.

"You are most certainly as good as your word, even better." said Dumbledore when he reached them. "The ministry has permitted you both to join in 7th year. Welcome to Hogwarts, well done."

The three walked out of the ministry building and entered Diagon Ally. Dumbledore spoke up " This is called Diagon Ally. Here you can find all sorts of things. Now that we are here, you both go and buy the things required for this year according to the list. Here is the money. Meanwhile, I have some business to attend and will meet you both here after 3 hours." They both took their sacks of money and list, nodded to him before disappearing into the crowd together.

He surly didn't like the lunch breaks. The students would talk and make noise which definitely was not pleasant to his ears but that was not what was bugging him today. Dumbledore was not present at the lunch time and he had missed all his classes, not that he cared. But what was the matter with Dumbledore, that man left no chance to spy on him. And abnormally Headmaster Dippet was serious but the rest of the staff seemed normal. So, whatever the matter was surly known only to Headmaster and Deputy Headmaster. Concluding his theory, Tom Riddle returned to his lunch and finished in no time. The bell rang indicating the classes has begun.

Next day during breakfast Headmaster Dippet seemed quite excited. As the student body settled in their places Headmaster Dippet stood up to make an announcement.

"Good morning to everyone, before we all gorge in and get busy with our routine, I would like to make a special announcement. It is very unusual in Hogwarts for a student to start his or her schooling in the middle of the education programme, till now. We are welcoming this year two new students who will be starting their seventh year. After appearing for the ministry entrance examination and scoring extraordinarily high marks they have been permitted to join Hogwarts school. Where appearing for ministry examination is itself an extraordinary achievement these children have scored high marks. So give a big applause for them."

The moment Headmaster's speech ended, the doors of Great Hall opened wide for the two kids to enter. All the eyes were locked on the entrance. Then it happened, two children appeared at the entrance a boy and a girl. They started walking towards the staff table, faces straight, their eyes fixed on their destination. __


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER : 9

Everyone present in the Great Hall were gawking, literally at the new students. In front of staff table was Dumbledore, standing with talking hat in his hand along with a stool beside him. The boy and the girl were walking gracefully with such an aura that made everyone look up and notice. The boy was 6ft or so with high cheekbones, sharp features, straight dirty blond hair and pale skin. His grey eyes were as emotionless as his face. The girl seemed 5ft 10 inches with high cheekbones, sharp features, straight blond hair (imagine Emma Watson from ballet shoes), black eyes and cream skin. Even in the school uniforms they looked splendid. Finally they reached their destination and stood before Dumbledore.

"Lussac ; Duke" called Dumbledore and the boy stepped forward, sat on the stool as Dumbledore placed the hat on his head.

"_Mmm, cunning, intelligent but also compassionate and loyal. That a very odd mixture." _said the hat in Draco's head.

"_Put me in Slytherin."_ said Draco to the hat.

"_If you are sure." _said Hat.

"_Yes, I am." _said Draco firmly.

"_Then so it be." _said Hat and announced _"SLYTHERIN"_. Slytherin table roared in joy for they got a worthy member. Somewhere Tom Riddle smirked which didn't went unnoticed by the boy. He too smirked in his own victory.

"Swan ; Bella" called Dumbledore and the girl stepped forward, sat on the stool as Dumbledore place the hat on her head.

"_Ahh, intelligent, humble, brave, loyal, helpful but cunning too. This is very odd mixture." _said Hat in Hermione's head.

"_Put me in Gryffindor." _said Hermione.

"_But you will do better in Ravenclaw." _said hat.

"_No!" _said Hermione firmly.

"_Then so it be." _said hat and shouted "_GRYFFINDOR"_. Gryffindor table too roared with joy. At the Slytherin table one Tom Riddle's face grimaced, he could have got another worthy member but alas, so it be he could make an exception once. And it didn't go unnoticed by the girl who smirked in victory.

The day may have started as usual but it had just gotten excited. Today two breathtaking students had joined the school but little did the school knew that it was up for a rollercoaster raid.

"_**Mission status: On swing"**_ thought Hermione smiling too sweetly and across the hall Draco smirked in satisfaction.

Soon both the newcomers were engaged in conservation by their house members. Two school owls came flying though the windows and dropped a letter in front the newcomers. The letter was from Dumbledore asking them to meet him in his office. Hermione excused herself and walked towards the door where she met Draco already waiting for her.

They both nodded formally to each other before making their way towards Dumbledore's office.

"_**Did he said something." **_asked Hermione opening the link without looking at Draco.

"_**No. He was more into listening and observing."**_ answered Draco not looking at her either.

"_**Did he tried to read your mind?" **_ asked Hermione.

Draco smirked in response not looking at her.

"_**Bad move"**_ said Hermione amused at Voldemort's bluntness _**"maybe he had stuffed his ears with cotton during announcement ."**_

Draco controlled the urge to laugh his head off, even he expected voldie to be cautious at first. Still maintaining indifferent face they entered transformation class and knocked the door of Dumbledore's office. Moment later he opened the door letting them in.

"Good morning, professor." they said together.

"Good morning, children. I have called you both here to give you both some information regarding the subjects that are taught here so you can chose your subjects for this year. Let me warn you both that the subjects chosen now will the subjects in which you will be tested in year ending exams or to be more specific NEWL's." said Dumbledore looking at them before continuing.

After the little lecture, Draco and Hermione chose what they chosen in their real timeline. Taking the timetable and permission letter they made their way to portions class in dungeons.

"_**Damn, its Slughorn." **_said Hermione again opening the link.

"_**Seems to me someone is very excited to meet Slughorn." **_said Draco in monotone.

Hermione seeing no one around slapped Draco's bicep. Draco simply glared at her as he rubbed his bicep. _**"Hell woman."**_ To which Hermione sweetly smiled.

By the time they reached the class everyone had already settled in their places.

"Ahh! Here are the newcomers. Come in." said Slughorn as he noticed them standing at the door looking at the class.

There was only one bench available near the window backside of the class. As planned Hermione and Draco glared at each other.

"Professor . ." began Hermione to be interrupted by Slughorn.

"I hope you won't mind sharing the bench." said Slughorn turning towards the board.

Once more glaring at each other they made their way towards their bench. Pulling out their books they both settled down keeping some distance.

"Today we are going to make Draught of living dead. Can someone tell me about it." said Slughorn finally turning to face the class.

As expected Tom Riddle's hand shot up in the air while Hermione and Draco decided to play cool. Slughorn expecting three hands looked at the newcomers who were sitting calmly looking at him. Bemused he nodded at Tom to tell the answer. Tom Riddle stood up gracefully to answer the question.

"Draught of living dead is an extremely powerful sleeping draught, sending the drinker into death like slumber. It is difficult to concoct." answered Tom Riddle smugly.

"Right answer. Ten point to Slytherin. Now, you may begin." said Slughorn returning to his place. Hermione and Draco waited for students to rush to the supply cupboard before following their example so not to raise suspicion. Returning to their bench with ingredients they started working without even glancing at the board for instructions. They had decided to observe Tom to know him better so that they can play their part effectively for plan to succeed. After seeing his smug face they knew what to do.

Working silently they completed their portion individually. Since it was double portion they had two hours.

Professor Slughorn was roaming around the class, looking into everyone's portion. As he reached his most favourite student, Tom Riddle from the corner of his eye he saw someone had raised his or her hand. Little amused, he looked up to see the newcomers with their hands raised looking at him. As he made his way towards them, the whole class stopped and stared the new comers who now were standing straight. Of course, except Tom Riddle who was engrossed in his own portion.

"Having difficulty!" asked Slughorn in amused voice, looking at them. The girl gave a side glance to the boy before opening her mouth to say something.

"No sir, _we_ have completed the portion and would like you to check it." said Hermione wincing at 'we'.

"You have!" said Slughorn, shock clearly written on his face. Draco simply nodded for both of them.

Slughorn for the first time looked at their portions which were perfectly colourless indicating they were indeed brewed to perfection. Slughorn checked his watch and it was just under an hour, never in his life had he seen someone brew draught of living dead perfectly in first attempt let alone in just under an hour. But these children had brewed it to perfection in their first attempt in such a short time, now he knew how the invigilator had felt. But to satisfy his curiosity, he dropped a leaf in each cauldron to check its perfection and to his amazement the leaves dissolved completely in the portion.

"I must say, I am very amazed at your skills. A drop of your portion can kill everyone in this classroom." He said looking at them with awe.

The whole class was looking at the Professor talking to the newcomers, wondering what have they done. When they saw Slughorn turning around the class quickly returned to their work. Slughorn returned to his desk with a smile. Draco and Hermione smirked mentally, they had memorised Professor Snape's portion book during their training months. Coming to reality, they carfully filled their viles with portion and walked towards the teacher's desk to place it.

Tom had felt the whole class turn as Professor Slughorn walked away from his desk. _'Some pathetic student for sure.' _He thought adding his next ingredient. Few minutes later he heard footsteps towards teacher's desk and he looked up to see the newcomers with their viles walking towards Slughron. He was amazed and little furious, no one beat him in studies but here they were placing already brewed portion _before _him on the desk. Maybe he was being little haste in judging them. '_Seems like I have finally found my equal or should I say equals!'_


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER : 10

The rest of the day was pretty much the same, Draco and Hermione had decided to observe Tom before they did anything. They kept quite when professor asked questions, let Tom answer them but at practical they beat it to him. Soon the whole 7th year was buzzing with gossip about them during the lunch break. The breakfast had been quite affair but now Draco and Hermione were getting introduced to everyone in their house. For a moment life went back to normal well, except they were talking to people who were six feet down the ground in the original time line. While Hermione was trying hard not to cry, Draco was having time of his life. He had decided to sit next to his grandfather whom he didn't had the chance to know in his timeline. It is odd enough to see your grandfather alive and kicking when you haven't even met him before but to see him acting like a complete brainless hormonal teenager was weird.

Across the hall, Hermione sensed Draco's funny feelings.

"_**Having time of your life?"**_ she asked chuckling mentally. In response Draco meet her eyes for a nanosecond, _**"You wish" **_he said icily before returning to his lunch.

Hermione laughed a little at the way Draco was eyeing his grandfather, as if calculating whether he was a Malfoy or not.

"_**You can save your little report writing on your grandfather for later, we have Transfiguration next and you don't want to be late."**_ said Hermione before getting up to go.

It was their second class together till now and Draco decided not to go with her.

"So are you Duke or is it just a name." he heard someone ask him. Looking up from his plate he saw Tom Riddle staring at him.

"It's my name not a title." answered Draco without giving much ado to Riddle.

Tom Riddle nodded in acknowledgement, as he studied his new house mate. He had tried to read Lussac's mind but he only managed to see some bits and pieces of it so Tom was sure Lussac had some knowledge of occulumens even if it was very little. Before he could think the bell rang and student were leaving for the classes.

Dumbledore was waiting for the 7th years with patience, for the first time in last six years he was looking forward to teach a class again and this time because of the newcomers. The moment Douglas the gatekeeper had come running to his office and told him about two children who were found in the Hogwarts ground, he knew that this year was going to be different but what he didn't knew was how. He was dumbstruck and shocked as to how the two children got through the wards without even alarming anyone. But he was in for more surprises which he didn't anticipate when he saw those two lying almost lifeless in hospital wing. They looked like just another muggle caught in middle of the war, true enough they had lost their families to war.

He was not at all expecting them to join Hogwarts when he saw them first let alone appear for ministry entrance examination but the moment he stepped into examination room he was definitely surprised for the lack of better word. They seemed to be at ease and completed the written test in an hour, a feat he didn't think was possible for the children of their age. The skill they showed at brewing the portion could be associated with that of any great potioneer, they didn't even seem to stop to think as if they had done it countless time. The way they worked, chopped, dropped and stirred was mesmerising in a way. But what surprised and left him awestruck was the duelling. Throughout duel they didn't even moved an inch from their places, showed no sign of tiredness and at the end they won the duel simply by defending.

As he thought the class began to fill and he stood up, took a look at the class before starting the lesson.

"I humbly apologise for not attending the class yesterday, I'll make up to it in this class. And welcome to Hogwarts Mr Lussac and Miss Swan." He said smiling at them and so the class went on.

Soon the students were dispersed after hearty dinner and the prefects were guiding the students towards house dormitory. Hermione was sharing the dormitory with other 7th years who reminded her of Parvati and Lavender. She missed them despite their annoying personalities and was glad that some things never change.

On the other part of the castle, Draco was having the same thoughts. As expected he got customary welcome in the Slytherin common room. After the nice welcome he was shown the dormitory which he was sharing with Voldie, much to Draco's relief. Now this would make his task easy and he can spy the Devil Boy without raising any suspicion but on the other hand he would be as exposed to Riddle as Riddle was to him. But playing with fire was not new to him. Smirking to himself he started unpacking.

Taking a hot water bath, Hermione slipped into her black silk shots and spaghetti strip top. Wrapping her robe she stepped into her room, looking around she saw everyone almost asleep and slowly made her way to her bed. Placing wards around her bed and setting the alarm at 2o'clock, Hermione sank into her bed.

Coming out of the bathroom in silk pj's, Draco was aware that Voldie was still awake behind those thick curtains so, he non-verbally placed wards around his bed and silence spell before sitting the alarm at 2o'clock and sinking into his bed.

**At 2 o'clock**

Hermione and Draco slipped out of their dormitories, placed silencing spell on the feet before making their way towards the Room of Requirement. Dodging the gatekeeper they finally reached the room.

The moment they got inside Draco pulled Hermione into a long passionate kiss.

"God! I missed you so much." said Draco when they parted for air, still holding her.

"Just one day and you are like this. Wonder what would be like in days to come." said Hermione in husky voice. Draco pulled away from her and asked for a couch to sit.

"Seems like we succeeded in grabbing his attention." said Draco sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, we have to keep our distance for few more days or maybe till he approaches you." said Hermione walking towards the couch.

"Headmaster Dippet is


End file.
